Pups rescue tracker
When the pups relise tracker is lost at sea the pups race to the rescue the day starts in the lookout ryder hey pups carlos is here and he has a pup carlos hi pups id like you to meet tracker tracker hola marshall hola dont you mean hello ryder carlos got tracker from a place called spain tracker si si thats right and im half spanish half english chase awesome welcome to the paw patrol tracker grasis chase chase no problem marshall hi tracker allow me to introduce ourselfs and our jobs im marshall and im the fire pup and medic pup zuma im zuma and im the water pup and its a pleasure to meet you dude tracker grasis zuma zuma no worries chase im chase and im the poilce and spy pup rubble im rubble and im the construcion pup everest im everest and im the mountain ranger pup rocky im rocky and im the recycling pup skye and im skye and im the pilot pup tracker grasis to everyone everest oh and i forgot one more pup owen walks in tracker excuse me seniour im tracker pleasure to meet you owen i dont believe we have met im owen i help the pups on missions Tracker grasis owen owen dnada rubble tracker want a tour around adventure bay tracker yes thanks rubble owen meanwhile was busy in his puphouse everest hey owen u busy owen no not really why? everest just wanted to ask u if u wanna go watch the sunset owen sure Everest thank you owen she licks his cheek owen anytime everest owen then got back to work meanwhile with tracker tracker oh rubble want to go for a boat trip rubble im needed at the lookout sorry buddy maybe you can go on your own tracker i understand im going to go rubble bye rubble bye he drives off tracker ohh look a boat he then gets in but the wind knocks his boat Tracker oyoyoyo this winds getting strong neatherless he sets off back at the lookout rubble hi ryder tracker is going for a boat trip ryder ok ill keep an eye on the weather back at the boat tracker oyoyoyoyoyoy this is too dark just then a branch knocks the sail off tracker oh no the sail back at the lookout everest ryder im getting worried about tracker he should have been back ages ago ryder ill contact him ryder tried but the wind was too strong ryder no luck everest what are we going to do ryder well find him no job is too big no pups to small when they get topsided chase paw patrol ready for action ryder sir ryder pups tracker has gone on a boat trip but hes lost out at sea so ill need zuma i need you to bring him back to dry land and skye to track him the air when they get there ryder ok skye lets see a bird eye view of trackers postion skye lets take to the sky she goes in the air and finds him skye ryder ive found tracker hes near a narrow boat bridge ryder ok lets go zuma zuma lets dive in zuma then sees tracker and drives over to him tracker hola zuma zuma hey tracker im going to attach my bouy to your boat tracker ok zuma attaches the bouy to the front of trackers boat and brings him back ryder ok lets go back when they get back pups tracker they hug him tracker hola everyone owen tracker how are you? tracker better now im safe the day ends with everyone sleeping in the lookout